Protect and Serve
by Doom Warrior
Summary: Aoshi Shinomori is a cold, emotionless, trouble causing cop who has one more chance to straighten up. This is when a particular girl is called in to be his partner. Can she melt his iced heart and be the one thing to straighten out his life.AU AoshixMisao
1. Meet Aoshi Shinomori

Protect and Serve

Please review soon

Ch 1 Meet Mr. Shinomori

Downtow Kyoto a police station sat on a busy street corner of the large city. Outside a black motorcycle pulled into the parkinglot with the rider wearing a pitch black helmet. He slowly drove the motorcycle into a free space and brought down the kick stand as he came to a stop. He brought his left leg up and over the seat as he slipped of the cycle. His black trench coat fell to the ground when he was off the machine. He reached up pulling off the helmet to let his black hair fall out. His hair came to his shoulders with the front mostly covering his eyes. Taking out a pair of sunglasses he approached the front door to the station.

He slipped on the glasses before entering. He walked down the hall flashing his badge at the man at the front counter as he walked by. Soon he reached another pair of doors that read in large letters above it 'Homicide Division'. He opened the door and walked past several people standing at the coffee machine."Lazy bums"he mumbled under his breathe. He kept walking until he made it to his desk where he took off the glasses, placing them in the top draw."Mister Shinomori my office right now"yelled the chief from across the room. Everyone looked over in Aoshi's direction as he stood up. His leather boots could be heard across the room as he headed for the chief's office.

The cheif was waiting for him as he entered the room. The cheif closed the door, and then procceded to make his way behind his desk."Do you know why I called you here Aoshi"he asked. Aoshi just sat there with his normal cold stare on his face."I'll tell you why, its becasue you fucked up"he yelled. Aoshi still sat quiet as the chief rose from his seat to loom over the cop."You decided to take it apon yourself to chase that criminal in the public area area yesterday, am I right". Aoshi just simply nodded his head."Which there you procceded to blow up the suspects car on forty-ninth and centeral". Again Aoshi nodded his head."This is the second time you acted without the proper authority, am I right mister Shinomori". Aoshi nodded again."I should fire you for all the shit you have put this station throught, with the sueing and court cases".

Aoshi sat quiet as he awaited his punishment."But unfortunatlly the city board has decided to give you a second chance". The chief walked around his desk and lowered his face to meet Aoshi's."So onemore fuck up and you are shipped out, understand"he asked."Crystal"said Aoshi coldly."Good now get out". Aoshi rose and bowed before leaving. "Oh and one more thing"said the chief before Aoshi left. Aoshi turned back to the chief to listen."You'll be getting a new partner to day, do make sure you introduce yourself". Aoshi glared at the man."Okay leave"said the chief. Aoshi bowed once more before closing the door.

Aoshi sat at his desk twirling a pen between his fingers."How dare that pig give me a partner"he said to himself."It will probably be some jackass that doesn't know up from down". Aoshi began to tilt back in his chair when he felt the presence of someone. He turned around to meet the smiling face of a young black haired boy."What do you want Soujirou"Aoshi asked."Oh nothing, just to find out what the chief said to you"he asked."Thats none of your business, so if you don't mind I should be getting to work"said Aoshi. Soujirou nodded and left to go do his work as well. Aoshi rached under his desk and pulled out a black laptop. He placed it on his desk opening it and turning on the power. While he was doing this the doors to the room opened a a young girl walked in. She was small with dark blue hair that was down in a braid that almost reached her knees. She wore blue short shorts and a blue shirt with her badge on it. She walked throught the room catching the eyes of everyone execpt on perticular male. She approached this male who was busy typing on his laptop.

She tapped her foot inorder to get his attention. This however did not work. She then began to whistle softly in frustration. This too did not get the man's attention."Hey you, wake up"she yelled at him. Aoshi simply looked over his shoulder at the young girl, and then went back to his work."You are Aoshi Shinomori are you not"she asked. Aoshi did not answer her. Again she began to get angry."Hello is anyone in that head od yours". Everyone watched as the young girl tried to get Aoshi to acknowledge her."Hey ice cube, answer me". Aoshi turned in his chair to face her with cold pericing eyes."Yes Iam mister Shinomori and just who are you missy"he asked. The girls face instantly lit up."Iam Misao Makimachi police officer extraoridinare"she said full of energy.

Aoshi just stared at the young girl with empty eyes."So are you my new partner"he asked."Sure am, I can't wait to get started". She moved over to his desk and jumped up on it to sit."So whats first on our list"."Well first thing you can do is get off my desk"he said. She shrugged her shoulders and jumped off."Then you can go file these in the file room"he said handing her a stack of papers."What thats it, no shoot outs, no highspeed chase"she asked."Miss Misao this is real life not some movie, so please get to work". He turned back to his computer as she huffed off with the large stack of papers.

Misao walked down the hall carrying the papers as she looked for the right room."This is real life not some movie"she said mocking Aoshi's voice."Geeze what a blow hard". She walked down yet another hall when she found the room labled 'File room'. She entered the room almost dropping the papers. When she was in the room, she placed the papers on a nearby table and began to file each paper into the respective draw."This is so boring"she complained."Hey you must new here"said someone. Misao turned to see a very tall and thin black haired man."Yes, I am Misao Makimachi, and you are"she asked."I am chief inspector Saito Hajime"he said."Well nice to meet you Saito". She reached out her hand to shake his.

Saito just stood still not following her suit."Whats wrong" she asked."Its nothing personal kid, but I just don't shake hands"he said."Did you just call me a kid"she asked."Sure did kid"."Don't ever call me that again, I am a full grown women". Saito smiled at the young girl."Then act like one weasel"he said as he left. Something in the young girl snapped as she ran into the hall after him."Did you call me a weasel"she yelled."Sure did weasel girl"."Don't call me a weasel". Saito smiled again as he entered his office and closed his door. Misao stoomped back into the file room and slammed the door."Everyone here are such asses"she said.

Aoshi still sat at his desk typing on the computer.'Well this will sure be an enteresting experience'he thought as he heard yelling from down the hall.''She must have meet Saito"he said. He went back to his typing when a man wearing a blue swat uniform and black ski mask came up behind him. The new man smilied and went forward throwing a punch right for the back of Aoshi's head. Before the punch hit its mark Aoshi grabbed the attackers fist without even turning around."It isn't honerable to attack a man from behind, Hannya"said Aoshi turning in his seat."Well I knew you would sense it Aoshi"Hannya replied."So what brings you here"asked Aoshi."Oh, found oout you were to get a new parnter so I was down here to see the unfortunate fellow"."Well go ahead shes right there". Aoshi turned around and pointed to the angry Misao who had just walked back into the office.

"You mean your partner is not a he, but a she"said Hannya. Aoshi nodded his head."Thats rich, Aoshi Shinomori and a female partner, that could make a good sitcome you know"said Hannya wiping away tears. Aoshi just huffed at Hannya's comment. Hannya turned his attetion from his friend to the young girl. Without saying anything he approached her."Hello miss Misao, I am Hannya, leader of the swat unit"he said bowing. Misao looked the man over as he bowed."Well nice to meet you Hannya"she said walking past him."If you need anything just ask me for advice"he called to her as he left the office."Will do".

After the meeting with Hannya, Misao approached Aoshi with a 'job well done' look on her face."So what is there left to do"she asked. Without a word, Aoshi handed her a white cup."Whats this for"."You fill it up with green tea, thats what"Aoshi said."Excuse me"."I said you fill it up with geen tea, is that a problem"."So what I m just your little fetch and return girl". Aoshi just turned to her and glared at her straight in the eyes. Misao's heart suddenly froze. This guy's stare was giving her the creeps."Right green tea, I'll get as fast as I can". Aoshi watched her dissapear into the lounge to retreive the tea."Yep this sure is going to be interesting".

Ch 2 up soon

please review soon


	2. First Assignment

I don't own any Rurouni Kenshin character

Please review soon

Ch 2 First Assignment

It had been two weeks since Misao had joined the force and still they had not been given one single assignment. Of course they would go on routine patrol, but nothing ever happen. Aoshi would just drive around Kyoto chewing on a pen and maybe huffing a little. Frankly Misao was getting tired of the same boring thing every day. Her so called partner was not helping the matter either. Misao walked in the station sipping on some coffee as she was greeted by the man behind the counter."Hey rooster head"she said approaching the counter."Hey weasel whats happening"Sanosuke asked."Hold on Sano did you just call me weasel"Misao asked."Sure did, thats your nickname isn't it"."No, where did you hear that from". Sanosuke pointed down the hall at Saito who was walking toward them."Damn him". Misao stoomped down the hall toward Saito. When Saito saw Misao coming his way he just simply turned around and headed the opposite way."Don't you walk away from me Saito"she yelled catching up to him."I don't need your attitude right now miss Misao"he said."Well to fucking bad". Saito sighed turning around to Misao."Okay what is it"."Well lets start with the whole weasel girl nickname".

Saito began to smile."Oh that, well it kinda of slipped from my mouth to someone, and you know how fast things spread around here"."Great now I'll have everyone around here calling me that"."Not everyone, remember your parnter, he doesn't know yet"."Well it doesn't matter if Aoshi knows or not, the guy hardly talks"."Good point, so is there anything else you need to ask about". Misao thought for a moment."Yeah there is, how come me and my partner haven't got any real assignment yet wolf"."Simply, its beacause you haven't asked". Misao began to sweatdrop."You mean we just have to ask and you'll give us an assignment"."Yep"."Well then give me one". Saito huffed and handed her a folder that was tucked under his arm."Here give this to Aoshi and he can explain the assignment to you"."Why can't I open it"."Because Aoshi is higher ranked then your". Misao nodded her head and left, heading for the office."Have a good day weasel girl"Saito yelled to her."Don't call me a weasel"Misao yelled at a retreating Saito.

Misao sat rocking back and fourth in her chair. The station had out in a desk for her a week ago, and it was right next to Aoshi's. She kept her eyes on the folder that lay on Aoshi's desk. She suddenly stopped rocking and walked over to Aoshi's desk sitting down in his chair."Wow his chair is alot more comfortable than mine".'Yeah comfortable for his tight...'Misao quickly cut that thought short. She went back to the matter at hand. She looked around first before taking the file in her hand."I'll just open it, see what it says, and then reseal it". She carefully opened the top and gently took out several slips of papers stapled together. She began to skim the files as someone quietly approached her from behind."So they want us to investigate a possible drug ring in a local highschool". The person behind her gently leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear."Should you be reading that"he asked. Misao quickly jumped out of the chair nearly having a heartattack.

The papers fell from her hand as the person grabbed them before they hit the ground."Hannya don't sneak up on me"Misao yelled. Hannya held the papers skimming them quickly."So you got curious and decided to open an assignment folder huh"asked Hannya. Misao bowed her head in shame."Sorry, I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself". Hannya just chuckled a little."Oh don't worry I won't tell Aoshi, as long as you put this away"he said extending his hand."Deal"said Misao shaking his hand."Okay, well I have to be off, I got to put Beshimi and Hyottoko though their drills, seeya"."Bye Hannya". Misao waved bye to him as he left the office.

Misao leaned back in her chair as the doors to the office opened and Aoshi walked in wearing his normal black trench coat, shirt, pants, and boots. He walked over to his desk keeping his eyes on a smiling Misao.'What is she so happy about'he thought. When he got to his desk he noticed the file on his desk. Again he looked at the still smiling Misao. Aoshi quickly took off his trench coat and sat down taking the file in his hand."So we finally got and assignment"he said."Yeah and I wonder what it is"Misao said lying. Aoshi looked at the file closly and then back at Misao."You already opened it didn't you". Misao began to sweat at the thought of being found out."Of course not, I knew that you were suppose to open it"."If your going to lie, please do a good job of it, instead of a shity one". Misao bowed her head."How did you know I opened it"she asked."I can see the marks where you retaped it"."Sorry". Aoshi just ignored her and procceded to open the file.

After awhile of reading the papers Aoshi stood up placing his coat back on."Where are you going"Misao asked."To the school to get information and to find out if its okay to go undercover inside their school"."You mean undercover, as in playing fake roles to bust the suspect"."Yeah thats usually the idea". Misao nodded and followed Aoshi outside to the parking lot. Aoshi approached his motorcycle taking out his helmet."Wait why are we taking that"Misao asked."I think it would be faster, so here, put this on"he said tossing her the helmet."What about you"."I'll be fine". Aoshi swung his leg over the seat as he got on."Come on". Misao quickly placed the helmet on and got on behind Aoshi. She reached around his waist as he started up the motorcycle. She tightened her grip around his waist as he sped out of the parking lot. When she was comfortable she leaned forward placing her head on his back. Aoshi flinched a little, but then settled down.'Whats this feeling this girl is causing me to have'he thought. Aoshi shaked the thought from his head as they sped down the street.

When they arrived at the school Misao did not want to get off. She had found the ride to be quiet comfortable. Aoshi waited for her to let go before he got off. Misao took off the helmet and laid it on the cycle's seat. She then followed Aoshi into the school. It was past school hours so everyone was gone execpt for a few staff members. The two cops walked down an empty hall entering a door on their left that said main office on it. When they walked in the office the women behind the counter greeted them."How may I help you". Aoshi took his badge from his coat pocket and flashed it."We would like to talk to the principle"he said."Okay, his office is down the hall, last door on your right". Aoshi bowed and walked down the hall with Misao close behind. They both entered the principle office to find him typing on his computer."Excuse me Principle Houji, me and my partner would like to talk to you". The black haired man turned in his seat to greet his two guest."You must be here to solve our drug problem, right"he asked."Yes sir, could you give us any information on the problem"."Yes I can, please take a seat".

He motioned to two chairs infront of his desk. Aoshi and Misao took their seats and took out notepads to record anything useful."Well where to began, oh, the drugs started to show up at the beginning of the year"."Have you had a problem with drugs before this year"asked Misao."No I wouldn't know, you see this is my first year as principle at this school"."What are the drugs that are being sold"asked Aoshi."Meth, crack, dope, what ever kids are into these days"."Okay one last question, have there been any strange activity from anyone as of latly"asked Aoshi."Now that you mention it, the coach of our football team has asked for alot of days off"."How is that strange, everyone needs a break once and a while"said Misao."Yes, but as of now he has never asked for any days off". The principle leaned back opening a file cabinet.

He pulled out a vanilla folder and handed it to Aoshi."That is the attendance record of the staff for about the past three years"he said.Aoshi flipped it open and notice that every staff had asked for days off over the past three years, expect one, the football coach."So he has a clean record, but now that the drugs have started he wants several days off huh"."Yeah thats the case". Aoshi stood up handing the file back."Thank you for you time Mr. Houji"."Sure thing, so is there anything else I can do for you"."Yes, could you get us permission to go undercover in the school"."Sure I call the school board after you leave to ask them about it, if you would could you leave a number to call when I have the info for you". Aoshi nodded and took a piece of paper and wrote a number on it."Thats my home number, call as soon as you have our answer"."Sure thing, good day"."Good day"both Aoshi Misao said. Aoshi walked out of the office and headed for the main door to leave."So do you think its the coach"Misao asked."Im not sure, there might be more to this case then we think". Misao nodded. They headed for the motorcycle when suddenly a car came out of nowhere. As it got closer someone from inside opened fire at the two cops."Get down"said Aoshi pushing Misao behind a car. Aoshi quickly drew a bretta and fired at the car as it past. Several bullets hit the window shattering it on impact.

Bullets wizzed by Aoshi's head as he moved to dodge them. He cleared all but one, it hit it's mark on his right thigh. Aoshi ignored the pain and continued to fire. The car zoomed away out of the parking lot. Aoshi looked for the car's license plate, but there was nothing there."Damn, someone does not want us here"Aoshi said."Aoshi your wounded"said Misao coming from her hiding spot."Its nothing"."It is something, so let me look at it". Misao bent down to get a closer look at the wound."Well it looks like it went all the way through, so lets get it bandaged up". Misao quickly ripped a piece of her clothing off from her shirt and wrapped it tight around Aoshi's wound."There all set". Aoshi said nothing, but nod. Misao smilied up at Aoshi. Aoshi turned around and headed for the bike."Your welcome"Misao said."Thank you miss Misao"Aoshi said cooly Misao smilied.'So maybe there is a heart inside that cold shell'Misao thought as she got on the bike with Aoshi.'Well tomorrow is my big day, so I can't screw up'. She nodded as Aoshi started the motorcycle and they headed back to the station.


	3. Undercover

**Please review**

**Ch 3 Undercover**

Two Days later

Aoshi sat in his apartment reading what looked like a novel. His right pant leg was rolled up and bandages were wrapped around where he was shot. He shifted his body on the black leather sofa to find a comfortable position. Suddenly a knock came on his door."Who is it"he called."Its Misao"."The doors open". Misao opened the door and walked in carrying two grocery bags and a set of car keys."Heres some food and other things for you Aoshi chan"she said setting down the things. Aoshi raised an eyebrow.'Since when has she decided to call me chan' he thought."You really didn't have to do that"Aoshi said getting up."Of course I did, so sit back down, your injuried you know"."This is nothing, I can take care of myself". Misao began to tap here foot as she crossed her arms."What"Aoshi asked."You can take care of yourself huh". Aoshi nodded his head in response."Fine then, I was going to cook you dinner, but since you can do it yourself, I guess I'll just leave".

She grabbed the car keys and headed for the door.'Hurry stop her Aoshi, she is just trying to be nice'said a voice in the back of his head."Wait Misao"he said. Misao turned around to face him."Would like to have dinner with me"he asked. Misao's face instantly lit up. She turned around to hide her joy.'Do it Misao, hes to handsome to decline'said a voice ih the back of her head. Misao nodded and turned back to Aoshi."I would be honored Aoshi". Aoshi nodded and headed to the ketchin to cook."Wait, aslong as I do the cooking". Aoshi hesitated for a second, but then finally gave in.

After and hour of waiting Misao had finished, only setting the ketchin on fire twice."Okay foods ready"she said to Aoshi. Aoshi got off the sofa and headed into the dinningroom. He sat down at the small table and Misao sat next to him. Aoshi looked at the food infront of him. There was sweet and sour chicken, vegetables, pokie sticks, and bread. In his cup was his favorite green tea."Well dig in"sad Misao. Aoshi let her get her food first before getting his own."So have you got the call from Houji yet"she asked."No". They continued to eat when the telephone rang."I'll get it"said Misao jumping up. She walked into the ketchin and picked up the receiver."Hello". Aoshi looked around the corner to see her."Yes he is here".'Who is it'he thought."Okay I'll let you talk to him". Misao brought the telephone into the dinningroom with her."Its Houji, he needs to talk to you". Aoshi quickly grabbed the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello mister Houji"he said. Misao stood there as Aoshi talked to the principle."Thank you sir, for all your help". Aoshi pushed the end button and handed the phone back to Misao."What did he want"she asked returning the phone back to it's place."He said we have permission to go undercover tomorrow, to find out any info"."Really thats great, what are we going as"."You are going as a student, while I'll be a science teacher"."What why do I have to be a student"she asked."Well you look young enough, and your short"."Oh, I guess I do look pretty young for a twenty year old huh"."Please don't flater youself so much miss Misao"."Oh really, come on Aoshi we all know you have been captured by my beauty". Aoshi stared at her for a moment before finishing his food. After dinner Misao cleaned up and got ready to leave.

"Well everythings clean and in order, so I guess I'll leave". Aoshi was sitting on his sofa when he heard her say she was leaving."You don't have to leave Misao". Misao immeaditly gave Aoshi a weird look."What I mean is you could sleep here for tonight". Misao thought for awhile until she came to a conclusion."Okay Aoshi I'll accept your offer". Aoshi nodded and got up and headed into the bedroom."You can have the bed for tonight, and I'll crash on the couch"."Are you sure, because I could crash on the couch"she said."No it is okay for you to have the bed"."Thank you Aoshi"."You welcome, so now I am going to take a shower and then head to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day". Aoshi walked past her into the room grabbing a few pairs of clothes and then heading into the bathroom.

When the door to the bathroom was closed Misao began to jump up and down."I can't believe Im satying at his house, Misao you devil you've done it". Misao quickly ran into the room and jumped on the bed, before collapsing onto the pillows. Misao breathed heavly taking in the scent that Aoshi had left on them."He smells so nice"she said. She sat up and sat crosslegged on the bed."To bad this love is only one sidded, he would never like someone like me". She huffed abit."Oh well its okay to dream isn't it". Misao began to giggle and laugh at her dream. Unknow to her that Aoshi stood around the corner listening to every word. Suddenly a small smile came across his face, but was soon gone. He left going back into the bathroom to finish washing.

After finishing in the bathroom, Aoshi walked out in a black sweat outfit drying his hair with a towel. He walked in his room to see Misao sleeping softly under all the covers. Aoshi stopped in the doorway and watched her from a distance. He watched her breathe softly. Aoshi approached the side of the bed and grabbed the covers, moving them up to cover her shoulders. Aoshi gently patted her head before turning off the lights and closing the door. He then made a makeshift bed on the sofa. He turned off the lamp next to the sofa and rolled on to his side to sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, Misao stood in the bedroom's doorway watching him."Good night Aoshi-sama"she said going back into the room. Soon the apartment was quiet and both sleeped peacefully.

Suddenly the alarm next to Misao's head went off buzzing. He quickly shut it off and rolled over to see the time. It was 4:35."Oh its to early to get up"she said pulling the covers over her head. After laying there for awhile she finally got up and turned on the light. She streched out and opened the door that led into the livingroom. The first thing she noticed was that Aoshi was gone, leaving a messy sofa."Aoshi where are you"she asked."In the ketchin"he answered. Misao entered the ketchin to see Aoshi sitting in a chair sipping coffee. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie."Nice outfit"she said sarcastically."Hey I have to play the part, as do you"he said pointing to her outfit. Misao's smile suddenly faded. Her outfit was a light blue schoolgirl outfit. There was a small top and a mini skirt bottom."I am not wearing that"she said."Yes you are, or we can't go undercover". She mumbled something before grabbing the outfit and heading into the bathroom.

After a short while Misao exited after showering and putting on her outfit. Aoshi now sat on the sofa. He leaned his head back to see what she looked like. She looked as cute as possible in her outfit. The shirt was small enough to show off her middrift, and her miniskirt barely reached her thigh."Nice"was all Aoshi said."Yeah what ever, I feel like a slut"she said trying to push her miniskirt down."What ever lets get going, we need to get there early". Aoshi walked to the door grabbing a set of keys from a rack."Hold on we're not takiing the motorcycle are we"Misao asked."Yes, why is there a problem"h asked."Of course there is, Im in a miniskirt"."Yes you are, and I might add you look very nice today". Aoshi nodded his head as he walked outside and down the hall."Did he just say I look nice"she said. She tried to hide her blush as she followed close behind Aoshi. They walked down to the parking lot and got on the motorcycle. Before leaving Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshi's waist and leaned against his back. Aoshi started the bike and drove out of the parking lot down the street.

They soon arrived to an empty school. They had been the first ones there execpt for the principlewho was waiting for them infront of the school. Aoshi let her get off before he did."Hello you two"said Houji as they approached him."Hey"both of them said."Are you all set for today"."Yeah pretty much"said Misao."Okay, here is your schdule miss, and Aoshi you room is on the second floor room number 405". Both nodded and procceded inside to get ready.

Misao sat in her first class leaning in her chair spinning her pencil in her hand. It was now school hours and everyone had taken fancy to the new student in their class. All the boys kept their eyes on her the whole time."Okay students, if you hadn't noticed yet we do have a new student, miss Misao is it"."Yes sir"she said."Okay, I will have someone inform you on what we are doing". All the boys nearly jumped from their seats to volunteer."How about Yahiko, will you help miss Misao out". The teacher motioned to a spiky black haired kid in the back of the class."Sure I guess"he said getting up and going over to where Misao was."Great"said Misao."I hope Aoshi's day is going better than mine".

On the other side of the school Aoshi stood in front of his first class."Hello students Im your substitute for today"he said. All the girls in the class had already fallen in love with him from first sight.'I really fon't like all these horny school girls staring at me for this entire day'he thought. He sighed and turned to the blackboard to write his name on it. In the back of the class a boy was making a large paper ball. When he finished he threw it at Aoshi when he was turned around. When the paper ball came closer Aoshi quickly turned around and grabbed it in his fist."Don't do that again"said Aoshi coldly. The kid automatically sank into his seat with fear."Now lets get on with the lesson shall we". Aoshi opened a planning book and began to teach the days lesson.

After two more periods Aoshi had already had enough of this. He sat in the teachers lounge sipping some tea and going over papers. The door to the room opened and a tall muscle man with long black hair."Hello are you a substitute for today"he asked."Yeah Aoshi Shinomori"said Aoshi."Nice to meet you, Hiko Seijuro, Im the football couch". Both of them shook each other hands.'So this is the football couch, I need to keep my eye on him'Aoshi thought."So how are you doing"Hiko asked."Its easy once you get the swing of it"."Really"."Yep, and if you would excuse me I must go check on something"Aoshi bowed before leaving. He walked down the hall of the school as headed for the cafeteria. Aoshi opened the two doors that led into the large room. When inside Aoshi began to look around for someone.

He finally spotted her sitting at a table with a couple of girls eating lunch. He began waving for her to come to where he was. Unfortunatlly she could she Aoshi waving at her. Aoshi started to get inpatient with her."Miss Misao may I have a word with you please"he yelled across the cafeteria. Everyone began to oh and ah as Misao gathered her things and walked over to Aoshi."Yeah whats up"."Come with me". Aoshi grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria and down the hall. He then walked into a janitors closet with her."Hey whats the deal"She asked."I need to know if you've learned anything yet"he asked."No not yet, everyone I've talked to seemed pretty normal to me"."Yeah well I meet our couch friend"."Really, did he seem odd to you"."No, he seemed like your everyday couch". Misao began to think for awhile."I guess we arn't going to beable to solve this then"."I don't know, it does seem impossible, but I've solved harder thiings before"."Oh yeah like what"."Well I know that you have taken quite the liking to me"he said to her.

Misao began to blush at knowing that he knew how she felt."That is not true Aoshi"she said turning her back."Oh really, then I guess I'll go back out there and let all the young girls stare at me". He began to reach for the doorknob when Misao grabbed his arm. Aoshi turned to face her. Misao looked up at him with small innocent eyes. She began to rise on her toes as her face inched closer to Aoshi's. Aoshi didn't know what to do execpt stand still. In doing this Misao's mouth crushed against his. After this breif moment Misao quickly pulled away in shame.

"Im sorry Aoshi-sama, I didn't mean to do that". She turned her back to him as Aoshi's head began to fill with many things. Then Aoshi began to hear soft crying coming from Misao. Aoshi had no idea what to do execpt one thing. He grabbed Misao by the shoulders and slowly turned her around. When she was facing him, he gently raised her face with one finger under her chin. Once she was facing him eye to eye, Aoshi leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. Now things began to run through Misao's head. Feeling the urge, Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshi's neck. She then returned Aoshi's kiss with her own. After awhile they broke apart to get some air."Do you feel better now Misao"he asked."I sure do Aoshi-sama"she said smiling up at him. Aoshi nodded and opened the door to leave."Good, because I wouldn't want my little weasel girl to be sad"he said before leaving. Misao stood dumbfolded for awhile."Did he just call me, his little weasel girl". Misao began to blush a very deep red.''He thinks of me as his". She quickly opened the door and rushed out into the hall. Aoshi was already gone. She smiled as she skipped back to the cafeteria.''Maybe today won't be so bad"she said.


End file.
